1. Field of the Invention
The specification relates to a system and method for creating a table including multiple rows from one or more forms. In particular, the specification relates to creating a table including multiple rows to accommodate redundant field information from the one or more forms.
2. Description of the Background Art
Portable computing devices can be used to input information into forms. Users will input information using a stylus, and the form will be stored as a flat file for processing the form. A table can be created from multiple forms. However, a new column will be created for information in each field in the form, which can result in having columns with redundant information. This makes querying the forms very difficult.